happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stacylicious
Stacy becomes an Internet legend. She is now living amongst the greats such as Harambe, Robbie Rotten, Shrek, and the best anime ever created:Cory in the House Plot The episode starts with Stacy drinking coffee and watching Internet videos. She stumbles upon a video called Nutty Goes Nuts that shows footage of Nutty with The Joker's voice poorly dubbed over it. Stacy nearly spits out her coffee from laughing so hard, she then realizes that there are more videos like out there and they are called TreeTube Craps. Intrigued by this, she does a search to see what others she can find when suddenly she sees herself in one of the thumbnails. Naturally, Stacy feels a bit nervous at first. "What if they used the genre to basically cyberbully me?" Stacy thought to herself. But curiousity got the best of her and she clicked on the video anyway just to see how she was being portrayed. The videos shows footage of Stacy with a bunch of super hip slang words dubbed over it including the phrase "Stacylicious" which according to the video, is an Internet slang way of saying awesome. Considering they portrayed her respectfully for the most part, rather than being offended:Stacy takes the video as a compliment. It then cuts to Genesis and Beauty watching television together when Stacy walks in, puts on sunglasses and says "Hasta la vista, babies!" as a very punny play on words. Now seeing herself a genious comedian, Stacy decides to entertain some people down at the park. We then see Cuddles and Toothy hanging out and birdwatching together. Very loudly, Stacy runs up to them, scaring the birds off. Cuddles and Toothy give an angry look. She then says, "Did I do that?" in a funny sounding voice. The two friends are not impressed and simply walk away. Stacy then thinks that maybe prop related comedy would be the best way to go. She suddenly spots Devious working on an evil science experiment on a park bench holding some weird gun-like machine. While Devious is taking a brief bathroom break, Stacy walks over and snatches the device. She slowly walks over to a section of the park where a large group of generic tree friends are hanging out and begins to act out prop-related skits. Because of it's resemblance to a gun she does various impressions of famous characters who often use guns (Rambo, Solid Snake, Elmer Fudd, etc.) but none of the people are watching impressed. They simply just yawn and go back to what they were doing. One of them even throws a tomato at Stacy and yells "YOUR NOT FUNNY!". The tomato causes her to loose balance and fall to the ground. She accidentally lands on that weird gun thingy which causes her to grow to giant size. Now realizing she has become giant, she freaks out and begins to lose balance and trip. She then proceeds to fall off a cliff, accidentally crushing several rock climbers as she falls. At the bottom of the cliff, Lammy and Mr. Pickles are having a small picnic together. The giant Stacy lands on them, crushing them both and killing herself in the process. It is then shown that a bird was filming the whole incident from a tree banch. After that, she still becomes an Internet sensation but as an epic fail victim rather than a clever female comedian. Moral Fame isn't what's important, the best things in life are good friends and good health Deaths #Lammy and Mr. Pickles get squashed #Several generic tree friends get crushed while climbing on a mountain #Stacy (while giant) dies after suffering from a massive fall Trivia *In her suggested video feed at the beggining of the episode, there are several parodies of well known YouTubers being shown in the thumbnails (a talking orange with his tongue out, a generic tree friend who looks a lot like The Nostalgia Critic, a character doing the Gangnam Style dance, a panda sneezing, etc.) *The fact that Devious was working on a growth ray, may imply that this episode is set after the events of What's the Big Difference? and he is attempting to make a second, more evil version of the growth device from that episode *The line "Did I do that?" is a reference to Steve Urkel from the famous sitcom, All in the Family *The term TreeTube Crap was made as a shout out to YouTube Poop videos *The moral is a reference to a line from the ''Robot Chicken ''skit, Behind The Music:Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem Category:Season 101 Episodes Category:Size change episodes